The present invention relates to an improved bingo method and apparatus that improves a player's odds of winning by means of a bonus wagering system against the house. The improved bingo method and apparatus as described herein has an improved bonus wagering and bonus elimination system allowing for individual wagers against the house, reduces the number of people needed to play the game, does not require a large wagering establishment and increases the speed of the game by requiring a maximum of 21 spins with or without a winner. The game also allows for peer-to-peer wagering against a set pool of entry fees. This creates a communal effect among the players who can wager equal amounts against one another and not against the wagering facility. The maximum of 21 spins would not apply and the players in the peer-to-peer wagering system would continue to play until a winner is announced. The casino would then receive a percentage of the winner's pot.
The improved bingo method and apparatus provides new ways for the player to wager and interact using a custom wagering pool that is controlled by the players. Additional players are easily invited to join new games. This further provides for a social and exciting competition among friends or large groups of players. The game and excitement can be brought to the main floor of a wagering establishment or a large wagering room and played at a standard wagering table having the capacity to seat 7 to 10 players. There is added excitement because of the eliminator ball which cancels all the bonus balls and none of the players want to see the eliminator ball being called as it exits a random ball generator.
In the game of bingo, each player receives a bingo playing card having a matrix of five rows and five columns that define a playing surface of twenty-five grid squares. The word “bingo” is written across the top of each column and each letter in the word identifies a column in consecutive order. Traditional bingo games use the numbers 1 through 75 and the center space of the card is typically marked with the word “free” and is considered an automatically covered bonus spot. The number ranges on the card have been traditionally restricted by column. The “B” column contains numbers between 1 and 15, the “I” column contains number 16 through 30, the “N” column contains numbers 31 through 45, the “G” column contains numbers 46 through 60 and the “O” column contains numbers 61 through 75. A player selects the grid squares as the caller randomly calls the numbered columns. The players can mark the grid squares by daubing or placing items on the squares. A wagering establishment can determine the winner of a bingo game based on specified patterns of called numbers. For example, a player can win by achieving called numbers in a straight line, two straight lines, the entire card or the borders of the grid.
There are many existing methods of playing bingo where the bonus features are initiated when the player obtains a specified event that triggers a bonus during the game. U.S. Pat. No. 8,387,985 to Yuri Itkis, et al. involve a bonus prize being awarded to a player whose bingo playing card has a winning combination of bingo balls called last in a bingo game. This bingo gaming method would not be attractive to most players, as they would have to wait for the completion to achieve the winning combination. The high energy and excitement associated with yelling “BINGO” is also lost and is likely to decrease participation in the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,786 to Gary Weingardt discloses another method of playing bingo using bonus balls. A player wins bonus prizes based on the color of a plurality of bingo balls. The game has a progressive feature in which each player is eligible for progressive jackpot payouts. This game does not have the excitement of the present invention and is difficult to play. Knowing the basic rules of the game is also necessary for an exciting gaming experience.
Bonus wagering options are attractive to most players, encourage players to wager in a specified game and add to the excitement of a game. Accordingly, there is a need for a bingo game that is exciting to play and will allow for more payouts by the wagering establishment.
The present invention increases a player's chances for bigger payouts by using a bonus wagering and elimination system against the house and each player has the capacity to place an individualized wager against the house. The house can cut the pot and divide the wagers. Multiple levels of bonus awards are offered and an initial wager would determine each player's award. This bingo method features a plurality of bonus and eliminator balls and a reduced number of bingo balls numbered 1-40. The number of bingo balls, maximum spins and numbered spaces on the bingo cards can be increased or decreased depending on the desired speed for the game and the number of players that are present.
The game features a plurality of bonus wagering options including bonus and super bonus wagers. Bonus wagers can be made on a gold ball and additional super bonus balls that are included in a random ball generator. A player can place multiple wagers that these bonus balls will be released during the set maximum spins of the random ball generator. The peer-to-peer wagering allows additional spins and opportunities for the gold and big money balls to be released. A super bonus wager allows wagering on the release of either the gold ball or the big money ball. As the game progresses, a player awaits the release of bonus balls that either double, triple or further multiply a player's winnings The anticipation of bigger payouts continues as the player waits for the big money ball or the gold ball to be released. A player's hopes for a big payout can be eliminated completely if an eliminator ball is released before or after any of the aforementioned bonus balls are called.
The improved bingo game as described herein does not require a large wagering establishment. The game can be played on a bingo-wagering table on a main casino floor or a large room with a caller controlling the game, collecting wagers and signaling the beginning and the ending of the game. At least one player can participate in the game but the wagering establishment can decide to accommodate multiple players or large crowds. This can reduce the advantage taken by the house and produce a fun-filled atmosphere of anticipation as the bonus or eliminator balls are called.
Additionally, the bingo playing card of the present invention contains multiple “free spaces” which speed up the pace of the game and increase a player's chance of winning. The number of free spaces can be increased or decreased depending on the desired length for the game. In the traditional bingo game, individually numbered bingo balls numbered from 1 to 75 are mixed in a number receptacle and are drawn out one at a time. The bingo game and apparatus as described herein provides for numbered bingo balls numbered from 1 to 40. A tracking device is use to hold the bingo balls that have been called. The device has labeled spots for the bingo balls and said bonus balls and has the capacity to record the order of calls.
The game can be administered in a peer-to-peer system where each player places identical wagers and play against a set pool of entry fees. The play continues until a player is deemed a winner and the house can retain a percentage of the pool of entry fees.
To this end there is provided an improved bingo method and apparatus that improves a player's odd of winning, is adapted to provide bonus wagering and bonus elimination system against the house, reduces the number of people needed to play the game, does not require a large wagering establishment and allows peer-to-peer wagering against a set pool of entry fees.